Unexpected Partners
by SchwartzBruderlover
Summary: There have been a chain of robberies and Schwartz has just lost his partner.He's in the FBI and he now has a new partner who is a woman.At first they don't get along but after some time Schwartz starts to look at this woman a little differentl.Her life is
1. My Smart Ass Partner Sydney

Unexpected Partners

11:00 at the undercover FBI main agent headquarters. All was calm for a stormy night on a Saturday. There was a meeting being held in one of the offices about what they were going to do about the chain robberies that have been going on lately.

"We need to know who has been doing all the robberies!" Yelled Conner, a new agent one the crew. He was only 20 and very inexperienced.

An older man named Courtney looked at him and replied:

"Will you please stop stating the obvious Conner, we all know that we need to find out who's been doing the robberies. That's just plain sense!"

"Come on he's new leave him alone" Came the voice of Schwartz a 27-year-old who had been an agent for about 6 years. He stuck up for the new guys or everyone else would eat them alive.

Conner just kept his mouth shut for awhile.

"Well, are you 3 done badgering each other or do I need to dismiss one of you?" Asked the commander and chief Dan Rile. They were quite.

"Were not getting very far with this so for now we'll talk about other matters until we get more leads. Other things ah yes the new partners. Uh, Schwartz you'll be getting a new partner to cover for your last one that quit."

"Alright fine with me where is he?"

"She." He corrected him.

Schwartz looked up surprised.

"W-what did you just say?"

"You're new partner is a woman not a man."

He laughed a bit "This is a joke right a woman is my new partner?"

"Have you not be listing to the fine words coming out of my mouth? Let my say it in syllables for you YOUR-NEW-PART-NER-IS-A-WO-MAN…. DID-YOU-GET-THAT?"

He just stared at him blinking.

"Ok Schwartz y'know your new partner is here, you want to meet her?" He asked him.

Schwartz snapped back to reality and realized what Dan had just said.

"Yeah I want to meet her now."

"Ok then." He hit a button on his intercom and a lady's voice came out of the little box.

"Yes sir?" She answered.

"Send her in now."

"Sure thing Dan sir."

The door of the office opened up and a woman walked in. She was of average height; she had blue eyes and brown hair, but had blonde highlights. She was actually pretty attractive for a woman who was only 20. She walked up to Dan and stood next t him.

"Guys this is Sydney Conner."

"WOW! Her last name is the same of my first name!" Yelled Conner. The rest of them just rolled their eyes at him. Sydney smiled at him.

"So." She said. "Which one is my new partner?"

"Can you guess who he is." Dan asked.

She looked around the room at the 11 guys at the table. Then she spoke:

"It must be him in the dark green shirt with the dark hair and blue jeans. He's the only one not looking at me."

Schwartz looked up a bit impressed that she figured out who he was. He stood up walked over to her and got up close to her.

"Very impressive."

"Thanks but that's nothing."

"Oh really? What else that you can do that's so impressive other ten the fact that you're a woman about to be my partner that impresses me?"

"You have some serious attitude buddy." She replied.

"No I don't, it's just that I'm not so sure I want a woman following me around all day as my partner that's all."

"You got problems."

He started at her, and she smiled back.

"You're strange."

"No I'm not, it's just I'm not so sure that I want a man following me around all day as my partner that's all."

He could not believe she just said that. The others were laughing now. This pint-sized girl was mocking him like it was nothing.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No."

"Then stop it."

"Stop what Schwartz?"

"What how'd you know my name?"

She pointed to his nametag. He felt so stupid now. He couldn't believe he was being mocked, taunted, and make look stupid by a 20-year-old girl.

"Y'know what I think?" She asked him.

"What." He said as he sighed and crossed his arms.

"You need to lighten up a bit."

"You need to learn to respect your superior."

"You mean you?"

"Yes me!"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why!?"

"Why should I listen to you? I mean I have my own free will and were partners."

"Alright you two knock it off. I have something great to tell you." Dan said.

"What else that's so great that you need to tell me other then my partner's a smart ass." Schwartz said in annoyance.

"HEY!" She yelled.

"Just that I want her to live with you in your penthouse."

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY! I REFUSE TO LIVE WITH HER!!!!!"

"That's an order!"

Sydney didn't want to make things worse so she just kept her mouth shut for now. Schwartz was walking out of the office with Sydney right behind him looking around at stuff when she decided to talk.

"Hey Schwartz."

"What?"

"Do you hate me?"

He stopped and looked at her. He sighed.

"No I don't hate you, I just didn't expect to have a woman for a partner."

"Oh, you sure you don't hate me, cause you act like you don't want me around."

"Trust me I don't hate you. It's just different having a woman answer me like you do smart ass."

She looked away thinking, as they kept walking. They got to his car and he looked at her.

"You came here in your car right?" She nodded.

"Well I'll follow you to your car and then you follow me to my penthouse, cool?"

"Cool?" She could not believe that he just said that to him.

"Yeah, that means is that alright with you, put into a 4 letter word."

"Yeah I know what it means."

"Well?"

"Fine" was all she said to him as she turned to walk toward her car.

They were at his house and he showed her, her room, she was just looking at the mess on the floor. * Damn* she thought * this place is a mess, it's like 4 guys live here** ***

He turned and looked at her, he saw her looking at the floor.

"Sorry for the mess, I have roommates."

She hit her self in her mind for not figuring that in the first place.

"Ah, there all guys?"

"Yeah, there're all my good friends." She nodded. They were walking down a hallway and he brought her to a room that was actually very clean and neat.

"This is your room." He said smiling at her. She looked at him strange, so he just turned around and walked off into the hall.

She started to put things into the closet and the dresser when he came back and asked if she wanted to go out later with him and his roommates.

"You wanna go?"

"Uh, sure if you want me too."

"The guys want to meet you so I guess they want you to go."

"Oh, so you don't want me to go?" She turned and resumed what she was doing,

"That's not what I said."

"Oh, but it is what you said, you just didn't hear it but I did."

"Fine I want you to go." He said taking on step in the doorway.

"I'll go."

"Good, but let me warn you this place is full of drunk guys that just want to have sex with any woman they can get there hands on."

"Trust me Schwartz I can handle myself."

"And if you can't?"

"You'll be the prince who saves me." She said smirking at him. Se sore that she saw him blush a bit. He started to turn around and walk out the door when Syd called to him.

"Schwartz you didn't answer me." He raised an eyebrow.

"If I can't handle my self will you be the prince who saves me?"

He looked at her and blinked a couple of times. He really couldn't believe that she was asking him this. Se stood up walked to him and waited for an answer. Her eyes were such a dark blue. He realized that they were actually very beautiful looking, and he couldn't pull him self away from looking at them.

"Well?" She said again.

He smiled then said "Yeah I'll be the prince who saves you and sweeps you off your feet." He felt him self blush as he looked away, he couldn't believe that he'd just said that to her.

She was blinking at him and smiling at him.

"Y'know Schwartz, I think we'll get along real well don't you?" He just turned and smiled then walked back to the kitchen leaving her to get ready.

She came out of the room dressed and ready to go. Schwartz looked up and was in awe with what he saw. She had on a red dress that was short at the bottom and hugged her body so good that it would make any guy drool. Damn She was beautiful, then something in his head popped up * What are you doing she's your partner not your next girlfriend to be * 

"You ready to go?" She questioned. God she was adorable that way she looked at him.

He shook his head a bit then he realized what she'd just said. 

"Huh oh yeah I'm ready to go." He walked to the door and opened it, then held his hand out the door gesturing for her to go first.

"Ladies first." She smiled, and the next thing Schwartz realized he was doing was looking at her ass. He popped his head up. * Stop it, she your partner. Look but don't touch, no don't even look. What are you thinking!? She doesn't even like you. * Then what she said before came to mind and he thought * Then why did she ask my to she ask me to save her? * 

"Schwartz?" She grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

"Lets go."

"Alright."

They were in the car and they were off the bar Blue Flames. It was a real bit hot spot for young people. They arrived at the bar, tons of things were going though his head, what was wrong with him. He didn't know yet he just knew that he was feeling strange about Sydney, and that something was going to happen between the two of them sooner then her thought.

Oh, I like this story, yeah I'm kind of thinking I may have put something in this story in a but early, but hell I think it will work. What is it that's going to happen to him and Sydney at the bar? Funny who will there night end up, no really where will they end up being, or even more so with who? Read on and please no flaming!!!

~SchwartzBruderlover


	2. Bar's, Drink's, & Love

****

~ Unexpected Partner's ~

Disclaimer: I still don't own G Gundam and I never will L But I've had some good reviews so thanks to all of ya! J I hope you like my story and sooo sorry that it took me so long to finish this chapter. Read on!!!!

****

Chapter 2: Bar's, Drink's, and Love

The two of them walked into the front doors of the bar. It was packed and already guys had begun to check out Sydney, and Schwartz had noticed. They got inside the building and Schwartz looked around and saw his friends waving at him from across the bar. Sydney was looking at other things.

"SYDNEY!"

"God you don't have to yell I'm not deaf."

"Sorry I didn't know if you'd hear me."

"I heard you, what?"

"The guys are over there." He pointed across the bar. "Let's go." The floor was bunched with tons of people so Schwartz took Sydney's hand and brought her to the table."

"Hey guys." Schwartz said pulling Sydney in from the crowd and to in front of him. The guys all nodded.

"This is Sydney, the girl who is gonna live with us."

"Well, she's better then the last person who stayed with us." A half drunk Caden said.

"Of course she is she's a woman." Randy added and he winked at her. Sydney made a face but she didn't think he noticed. 

"Don't worry about them there're just drunk." A man stood up.

"Sydney this is Charlie, on of my good friends and must be the designated driver tonight huh?"

"Yeah and it sucks ass. There're so many hot girls around here and I can't fuckin' drink!"

"To bad for you man." Schwartz started laughing at him. Sydney was standing right in front of Schwartz because she actually felt safer standing there then in the huge crowd. She was looking down at the floor when Schwartz noticed. He leaned down to her ear.

"What's wrong?" She looked up at him.

"Nothing, just where're not doing anything."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know drink."

"You not old enough you're only 20." She made a face at him and he just smiled back.

"Don't worry I'll get you drinks of you want."

"Ok I'll pay you."

"No, they're on me." He couldn't believe him self he was flirting with her, and she seamed to be enjoying it.

"All right." Again he took her hand and went up to the bar and he got drinks for him and her. When he gave her the drink she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, and he smiled back at her.

"Hey can we dance?" She asked him.

"Dance?"

"Yeah."

"I can't dance." He said looking away.

"I'll teach you. All you do is move your body." He had to admit he liked the sound of that last sentence. She grabbed his hand and pulled him on to the dance floor. The music was good and perfect to dance to. 

"Ok, I'm going to teach you how to dance." He nodded. 

"First" She took his hands and put them on her waist. 

"Second" She turned her self around with her back up against him; his hands still on her waist.

"Third" She backed up closer to his body till he felt her spine against his chest.

"Last is fourth." She started to move slowly against his body, and he moved with her. He was pretty good at it too. She started to move faster and he could keep up with her. He was a fast learner. She turned around and looked at him.

"You learn fast." He started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I know how to dance already." She made a face at him.

"You're a loser."

"Sorry, I wanted you to teach me." She actually blushed when he said that.

"Come on let's dance the right way." He said as he took her in his arms, and pulled her close. 

"Ok, let's have fun then drink some more."

"Sound's good to me."

They started to dance, dirty. She was hanging all over him and was shaking her ass right in front of him he liked it. The started to hold on to each other more as time went on. Then they got tired and went to have some drinks. They were laughing up a storm at what they had just done.

"I'm sure that Dan would assign you a new partner if he found out that we were here."

"Yeah, he'd hate it if I had this much fun with my partner, this late too." They laughed, and then she cuddled up against his chest. He put his arm around her and cuddled back. She looked up at him.

"Looks kind of like where're hitting on each other Schwartz." He gave her a look then smiled.

"Don't turn into another Conner."

"What do you mean?"

"He always states the obvious." She blushed and put her head back on his chest. She liked it; being in his arms made her feel right. She felt as though they were meant to be, unless she had just drank too much she didn't think so. He leaned down by her ear and said.

"That guy over there is checking you out." She looked at him in annoyance.

"I don't care if the whole bar is checking me out."

"What?"

"What do you mean what?" He smirked she hit him playfully.

"I know what you mean." He told her. "You just want me to be checking you out right?"

"Yeah. I only care about what you're doing not some other guy." This time Schwartz blushed, she only cared about what he was doing? He looked down at her; she was putting her head on his chest and watching the crowd dance. The she looked up at him and smiled.

"You want another drink Syd?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." They walked over to the bar.

"Hey give us two beers." Schwartz yelled to the bartender.

"All right, but are you two interested in our couples special for drinks?" 

Schwartz looked up surprised. He just thought they were a couple. He looked at Sydney she was looking at him waiting for an answer. She popped an eyebrow up at him waiting.

"Are you?" The bartender repeated. Schwartz looked back at him then smiled.

"Yeah, the couples special."

"Good choice" He replied. The bartender brought two Blue Hawaii's for them. "There you go." The bartender said and walked off. Sydney made a face after drinking too fast.

"What's wrong?"

"Brain Freeze." Schwartz started laughing and he put his arms around her. Schwartz's friends came up and were pointing at him.

"OOOOOOOOOOO! Go Schwartz!" Caden yelled, he was obviously drunk. 

"How much has he drunk?"

"Well he's had 2 Blue Hawaii's, 2 Gin and Tonic's, 2 Frozen Margarita's, and 4 Tequila's. So he's had 10 drinks." Charlie told him looking at Caden almost falling over.

"Damn." Sydney said.

"We don't let him drink any more though, he'll just end up going crazy then." Sydney laughed as Caden took her on to the dance floor and started to dance with her. He kept falling over, and she was just laughing. Schwartz rolled his eyes as did Charlie and Randy. Then the DJ came over the speakers:

"Hey, hey, hey, peps! What up!!?? It's time for the dirty dance contest and I'm sure all of you are ready to go!!!!"

"Dirty dance contest?" Sydney said.

"Yeah, they have one every week and the winner gets free drinks for 2 months! It's great." Charlie said.

"Oh hey you won before?"

"Me? No, I never have anyone to dance with. But hey you do." She made a face.

"Who?"

"Schwartz. You two should go dance, I bet you'd win too."

"Oh come on Charlie."

"Do it Schwartz." Randy said holding a beer. He looked at Sydney.

"I'll do it if you want to, it'll be fun."

He sighed "all right I'll do it come on."

"Will the contestants please come to the dance floor!!??" Schwartz gave his drink to Charlie and walked out with Sydney. There was lots of pretty woman that looked good at dancing. Schwartz leaned down to her ear.

"You're prettier then them." She smiled.

"All right let's start the contest shall we?" The music came on and they all started dancing. Schwartz couldn't help but laugh, nether could Sydney. Tons of people had been taken out and there was only Schwartz and Sydney against another couple left

"Ok people now that we have only 2 couples left time to get down and dirty! Couples time to break out you best dirty dancing moves on order to win this contest." The couple next to Syd and Schwartz was really gettin' down and dirty now. Sydney looked at Schwartz with no faith in her eyes that they'll win.

"What you think we don't have a chance?" He asked. She nodded.

"Come on, I can dance better then that so can you, remember all you got to do is move your body." He said winking. She smiled and they started dancing.

Fist she danced real close to him with her ass against him. He slid his hands down her body and got down on his knees on the floor. Sydney leaned down and put her hand on his face and brought him up again. Then she put her leg around his and he dropped her back so she was leaning backwards, he then pulled her up.

The people next to them looked impressed, but they wouldn't give up that easy. Schwartz noticed that they were doing a lot more, so Schwartz took in up a step. His hands ran around her stomach them up and down her arms. She in return turned around and brought her arms around him and slid down his body then back up. 

She shot a glance at the other woman who was looking a bit pissed that they were doing better then them. Schwartz saw what she did so he picked it up even more, this time he put his hands down her dress a bit, which Sydney didn't mind. The other people were a bit mad so they even did more stuff; the woman put her hands down her guys pants!! 

Sydney had the worse look in her eyes when she saw that. Schwartz gave her a look, she knew what he wanted to do, and she gave him a nod. He knew how to win, and all it took was a single motion. Schwartz unzipped her dress and pulled the top of it down! She turned and started to dance with him, she took of his shirt, and all the men and woman in the bar were swooning at the two of them. There were hoots and whistles from guys all over the bar. The contest finally ended and they stopped dancing, obviously very tired. 

She zipped her dress back up, and Schwartz held his shirt. The DJ came on the speakers again.

"Well, I have to say that was one of the best dancing contests that I've ever witnessed! And damn I loved it how bout you all?" Everyone was yelling, and hooting. 

"Well let me have the vote now who thinks the man with the shirt on should win!!??" There were some yells.

"Ok, ok, now how bout the couple right here! The man without the shirt on!!??" The entire bar was yelling and people were jumping up and down.

"Well our new champs are?" He held the mike down for them to say their names. Schwartz was laughing as he said his name, and so was Sydney as she said hers. 

"Ok then Schwartz and Sydney our, our new champs!! Congrats you get free drinks for 2 months!!!" The DJ handed them 2 cards for the free drinks, as they walked back to their seats.

"Oh My God Schwartz I can't believe you did that!" Yelled Charlie, in totally disbelief that his friend who was normally the kind of guy who wouldn't even think of something like that.

"Well good for Schwartz, he got his girl." Caden said. Sydney looked at Schwartz; Schwartz had a look of shock in his eyes. Schwartz noticed that she was looking him, he looked down at her calm face. He really did noticed how sweet and beautiful her eyes were. She smiled at him with a sparkle in her eyes. He just shook his head at her and he smiled ever so sweetly back. 

"What are you so happy about Sydney?" Schwartz asked her.

"That we won, free drinks."

"Well in a way that's not a good thing." Schwartz replied.

"What the hell are you talking about, "it's not a good thing," " Yelled Randy. "You get free drinks for 2 fuckin' months and you say it's a bad thing!" Schwartz started laughing at him.

"What's so funny!"

"Randy the only reason it's not a good thing is that I can't "buy" drinks for Sydney any more. That's takes the flirting out of it." Sydney turned around so fast; she was staring at Schwartz with her mouth open.

"Did you just say flirting?" She walked up to him and she leaned her weight against his chest. He had to admit to himself that did turn him on.

"No that's not what I said." He looked away. Sydney walked around him to get his gaze; she kept his hand on his body as she walked around him. Sliding her hand around him. He felt a strange sensation go through his body as she walked around him. The only thing that was going through his mind was her body. He just wanted to touch her so bad, feel her up. She was tuning him on, then he felt a hot rush as her hand went down his side and ended up on his leg. He stood up straight and he towered over her height. She looked up at him and repeated her self.

"Did you say flirting a second ago?" He looked down at her and smiled the said.

"Well it depends do you want me to be flirting with you or not?" Geeze what was he doing. She was his partner not his girlfriend, but then why did he like her so much. Why did he get that sensation when she touched him?

"Well, actually I'd like it if you were flirting with me but I think we've gone past that don't you think Schwartz." He just gave her a drunk like smile Syd just giggled. 

"I have an idea." He announced to her. She looked up and smiled her million-watt smile.

"What's your idea?" She stepped even closer to him. He could smell her perfume, he was thinking about the perfume on her neck, her neck. He wanted her so badly, but he couldn't have her. She was just his partner, and besides he figured that Dan would be furious is he found out that Schwartz was hooked up with his partner.

"Schwartz, Schwartz?" Sydney touched his face and he snapped back to reality. 

"Forget it, it wasn't important." He turned away from her and walked out side to the pier. Sydney looked a bit hurt that he walked away. Charlie came over to her; he saw the whole thing.

"What's wrong with him?" 

"I don't know but I think you and the guys should go home."

"What about Schwartz?" Charlie asked.

"Don't worry about him that's my job, he's my partner." She said. Charlie nodded and he left with the guys, Sydney watching them. She walked out to the pier to find Schwartz standing against the pier railing looked out over the ocean. She walked up next to him.

"What's wrong Schwartz. Why'd you walk away?" Sydney asked.

"Because I noticed something."

"What?" He looked at her, she had concern in her eyes, and she really wanted to help him. "Come on tell me."

"I'll tell you this you don't need to worry about me." He smiled.

"Schwartz I have a feeling that what you're worried about and thinking about has to do with me."

"No what makes you think that Syd?"

"Because it's kind of strange that you walked away from me." Sydney looked upset now, and she turned her head away as she said it. Schwartz smiled, she was such a fragile woman, but yet she was so complicated, and intense. That's what he liked about her. She didn't give a shit about what the world thought only about what the people who she cared about thought. And yet she seamed to care about him a lot.

"Sydney why are you so worried about me?"

"Because you're my partner I have to worry about you." She said still not looking at him.

"Is that the only reason Sydney, or is there another reason?"

"Schwa…"

"Sydney, what is it?"

"What is what?"

"Ok, I can't not tell you anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sydney I like you, relationship wise." Sydney just looked at him in shock, but then she smiled. Each time she smiled he just wanted to take her in his arms and not let go of her.

"I don't know what to say."

"You only need to tell me that you're not mad at me for leaving you."

"Schwartz I'm not…" Schwartz took her arm and pulled her near him. He put his arms around her and hugged her. She could feel his warm body against hers, with the cold breeze of the night.

"Schwartz I'm not mad at you." She hugged him harder. 

"Good." He whispered into her ear. The hot air against her ear gave her a hot shiver down her spine, but she liked it. He pulled her close and he stroked her hair. She nuzzled her head against his chest and closed her eyes for a second. Then she swirled her finger around his arm.

"Schwartz let's go back to our place."

"Oh, you tired?"

"A bit but I can manage."

"All right, come on."

"Ah," Sydney's shoes heal broke.

"What's wrong?"

"It broke, I guess from the dancing." They laughed. He walked over to her and picked her up.

"No we can go." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes now we can go." They got in the car and it started to rain hard. There was thunder and lighting but it didn't bother the two of them. Sydney had her feet on the dashboard of the car, and was lying back with the seat down.

"You look tired." Schwartz said.

"Nah, I'll be fine, I'm just like a bit drunk." She laughed and Schwartz shook his head. They got back to the house and Schwartz carried Sydney back into the house.

"Oh, it's cold in here." Sydney said.

"Sorry bout that, the guys like it freezing."

"Then don't turn it down leave it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She said from in her room. Schwartz walked up to her door. She was brushing her hair. 

"You're not cold?" She shook her head. Then she turned around.

"I'm fine Schwartz, it's ok." He was watching her with wonder, she was so beautiful. He leaned against the doorframe, and watched her. She turned around again.

"Why don't you sit down, instead of standing there?" Schwartz walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Now you look tired Schwartz." She chuckled at her.

"Come here." Schwartz said to her. "And bring the brush too." She walked over to the bed and sat down in front of him. He took the brush and started to brush the back of her hair for her. She really enjoyed it a lot. Schwartz brushed her hair all the way down her back. She had started to doze off when she felt Schwartz's hand going down her back. She stood up and looked at him.

"I'm sorry." She just nodded her head. He stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Schwartz!" He stopped and turned around. She walked up to him.

"Well, it is pretty cold in here."

"Then I'll go lower the air." She grabbed him.

"You don't need to lower the air. There's more then one way to stay warm Schwartz." He raised and eyebrow at her. She made the finger gesture for him to come to her. He leaned against the doorframe again.

"No, you come here." He said. She walked towards him. He put his arms around her. 

"I guessing that your way of keeping warm is sex huh?" 

"What do you think?" She said.

"Here's what I think." He started kissing her neck and he slid his hands down her back and onto her butt. She was moaning a little as he kissed her. He started to back up in his room and she followed the whole time he was still kissing her neck. Schwartz got her in his bedroom and he closed the door. When he turned around she was sitting on his huge king size bed. He smiled at her.

"So you just gonna stand there?" She questioned.

"Of course not what's the fun in that." He walked towards the bed, she stood up. They started making out and now Sydney was really moaning, which was a huge turn on for Schwartz. Schwartz was pushed onto the bed as she got on top of him.

"You enjoying this Schwartz?"

"I don't know, I can't tell yet." She smiled at him. He reached up and pulled off her shirt, she took off his. They stripped down to nothing but themselves (you know what that is) It went on for a couple hours, then they stopped. Sydney lied in his arms, with her head on the pillow. Schwartz stroked her hair. She turned and looked at him.

"Wow, who would of thought that we'd sleep together?" She said.

"Not me." She laughed.

"Yeah sure Schwartz." He kissed her forehead, then her lips.

"I don't know, it might be too early to tell you this Syd."

"What? You can tell me anything sweetheart."

"Oh, I like that."

"I figured you would, now what is it?" She cuddled closer to him.

"I don't think I should say it."

"Come on please Schwartz." She rolled on top of him. "Please?"

"Funny how you beg me."

"Schwartz!"

"Fine. I'll tell you know." He put his hands on her face and caressed her face. "I love you." Sydney's eyes got wide, she thought he was lying.

"Really?" He nodded at her. She smiled and she kissed him. Then the sex went on for another couple hours until they finally went to sleep; Sydney was in Schwartz's arms, her partner. Schwartz knew that he'd have to watch out for her during work to make sure she didn't get hurt. But he pushed it aside and went to sleep. The house was still freezing so the were really close together. And they went to sleep in each other's arms until tomorrow…

Wow man I liked that. So sorry that it took me so long I had to get ready for school, and I had a death in my family so… But hey I finished it and I like it. I feel strange writing n R rated story though cause you never know if you're over doing it. LOL Till next chapter later. No Flaming Please R&R!!!!

~SchwartzBruderlover


End file.
